Kili, Son of Bofur
by My Creative Writings
Summary: Kili is the son of Bofur the toy maker. His best friend happens to be the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. His family happens to adore him. And his dad is really proving how much he loves his son. One night, Thorin throws a party for all the dwarfs of the Blue Mountain. Kili tends to get shy around a lot of people and Bofur is there to fix it. *fluff and just lots of cuteness*


**While I'm having a writers block on The Almighty Durin, I thought, why not post a cute little story? I got a really cute prompt on my Tumblr page and I decided to post it here as well:) Hope you like it!**

* * *

'Dis, if you miss me, I will be in town. I'm going to inform everyone about the upcoming feast.' Thorin called out and opened the door that lead outside. He suddenly felt something run past him and he turned around, confused. He heard giggling and looked back.

Golden hair was bouncing up and down and he looked down to find his nephew Fili. Thorin sighed and leaned against the doorframe: 'Do you want to say something, Fili?' 'I'm coming with you!' Fili exclaimed.

Thorin stood straight: 'Does your mother agree on that? You don't need to do any chores?' Fili stopped jumping and looked down. Thorin bend down and lay a hand on his shoulder: 'Shall we just sneak out without her knowing? She can't-'I can't what, Thorin Oakenshield?' Thorin closed his eyes for a second, sighed and opened them again. He stood up and turned around to face his sister and Fili's mother, Dis.

Dis stood in the doorframe, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. 'What were you planning on doing, dear brother?' 'Fili wants to come with me.' Thorin simply stated. 'Fili still has to clean the mess he made when he walked into the house with his shoes covered in mud.' Dis said, lowering her eyebrow.

'Mother, please?' Fili begged. 'I don't know, baby. You do need to clean it up..' Dis said. 'Sister, let the boy come with me. It is a beautiful day and Fili can't stay home all day long.' Thorin said. Dis raised her eyebrow again. 'Mother, can I please go with uncle? I'll clean up when I get home again!' the young boy exclaimed. Dis grinned: 'Can you promise me that, sweetheart?' Fili nodded with his head and with pleading eyes, he looked at her. That broke her and she gave in: 'Alright, you can go. But don't be gone for too long.' That was directed at Thorin, who gave her a short nod: 'I promise. Come on, Fili.' He lifted Fili on his shoulders and walked off. Dis smiled at the two and walked into her little garden.

'And then, it's finished!' Kili's eyes grew big as his dad Bofur showed him the wooden dragon he just made. Having a toy maker as dad had his benefits.

Bofur smiled when he saw his son's eyes and gave him the dragon: 'There you go, little one. Have fun with it.' He ruffled his hair and Kili jumped up. He gave his dad a small kiss on his cheek and without saying another word, he ran out of the store. Bofur stood up from the little stool he sat one, peaked outside to see what Kili was doing and tapped some water to clean his hands.

Kili stood at the windowsill of his father's workplace. He had placed his dragon on it and was letting walk from one side to the other.

That morning, Bofur had grabbed, per usual, the front bits of his hair and clipped at the back of his head just so it wouldn't get in the way. But while playing it always got loose again. The hair fell a bit in front of his eyes and Kili was constantly busy getting it out of his face.

When the little boy did it once again, something blocked the sun away from him. Kili grabbed his little dragon and turned around. Due to the sun, that what was standing in front of him was one big black spot. Kili dropped his dragon and wanted to run back inside to his dad, when Bofur came walking out of the place himself.

Kili sprinted to him and hid behind his back. Bofur was a little surprised when he felt Kili clinging on him and looked up to find what scared him. He started laughing when he found Thorin standing there, with Fili on his shoulders. Fili was looking a bit worried: 'Did we scare Kili?'

Bofur chuckled and bend down to Kili: 'Laddie, it's just Thorin and Fili. Look, don't be scared.' Bofur stood up again and lay his hand on the back of Kili's head. 'Don't worry, lad. Kili did not see you because the sun was shading you.' Bofur assured him. He turned to Thorin, who was helping Fili off his shoulders.

'So, what can I help you with today?' Bofur asked. 'Uncle is going to throw a huge party tomorrow night!' Fili exclaimed before Thorin got the chance to open his mouth. Thorin grinned and said: 'Fili is right. I will and I'm here to invite you and Kili to come.' 'That sounds really nice! Do you hear that, Kee?' Kili nodded a bit shy and looked at Fili. 'You're coming too, right?' Fili asked hopeful. Kili looked up at Bofur, who smiled back: 'Of course he will come. Where else does he need to go?' Kili smiled and turned back to Fili: 'Do you want to see the new toys dad made today?' 'Yes!' Fili smiled and followed Kili back inside.

'Don't break anything!' Thorin called after them and sighed.

'Do I need to bring anything?' Bofur asked, turning back to Thorin. He shook his head: 'No, everything is provided by myself and mostly Dis. All you need to bring is Kili. More is not necessary.' Thorin said, grinning. Bofur laughed: 'That won't be a problem. I wasn't planning on leaving him home alone anyway. He's so young. I'm only fearing that he will be very shy.' He smiled up at Thorin. 'Don't fear, master Bofur. Fili will make sure Kili doesn't have time to be shy. My nephew is way too excited not to involve Kili in everything.'

Bofur chuckled: 'He always is.'

Thorin laughed and said: 'I know. Fili loves Kili. He thinks he's so cute and little.' 'Because he is.' Bofur said, looking back inside to find Kili explaining, in the best way possible, everything to Fili, who listened very interested.

He turned back to Thorin, who was doing the same thing. 'Alright. I think we need to go further now. All the dwarfs need to know and I'd like to tell them myself.' Thorin said and Bofur nodded.

Thorin looked inside and said: 'Fili, come on. We need to go further.' Fili sighed: 'Can't it wait, uncle? I want to play with Kili!' Thorin smiled: 'No, no. If we don't go now, your mother will kill me for not bringing you home on time.' 'Kill you?!' Kili's mouth fell open in shock. 'No, he means that mother won't be happy. That is what uncle said to me, at least.' Fili explained, revealing that he didn't understand it either when Thorin said that to him for the first time.

Bofur walked up to the two and picked up his son: 'It's a perfect timing. I need to go to the market to pick up some new material for the toys.' 'Indeed perfect timing. Come on, Fili. Tomorrow night you'll see Kili again.' Fili sighed: 'Alright. Bye Kili! See you tomorrow!' Fili waved at Kili and Kili waved back before letting his dad walk outside with him, following the two royals. 'Good luck, Thorin. I'm looking forward to tomorrow.' Bofur said and Thorin smiled at him: 'Thank you, Bofur. Enjoy your time on the market with Kili.' 'I will. Let's go, little one. Bye!' Bofur waved at Thorin and Fili and turned in the opposite direction, having Kili turned around in his arms, waving at Fili. Fili was doing the exact same thing back, having Thorin to constantly remind him to keep on walking.

* * *

The next day it was the day of the party, Durin's day. Bofur was busy cleaning his workplace and making sure Kili wouldn't injure himself. Kili was a bit nervous that day. He knew about the party and the idea of so many dwarfs in one place freaked him out a little. So if was also Bofur's job to keep Kili calm. He didn't like seeing his little dwarfling nervous so therefore he tried everything to calm down those nerves.

Bifur and Bombur had asked him if they could come with him and Kili, as one big family. All the dwarfs arrived at the party with their family and Bifur and Bombur didn't want to be an exception. Lucky for them, so didn't Bofur. He didn't mind going with just Kili, but it would be much more fun with his brother and cousin. So, late in the afternoon, Bombur and Bifur arrived and for a few moments, Kili forgot about his nerves and ran to his uncles.

Bombur and Bifur both loved Kili more than anything. Even more than the kingdom of the dwarfs. He was their little ball of energy and the only child related to them. They both loved children and children loved them but Kili was always the special one. And they were proud to show he was their nephew. He may be no royal boy, but Kili was loved by every single dwarf in Dale and surroundings. He was the youngest dwarf of the village and everyone always adored the little cute boy. Bombur and Bifur were more or less bragging about the fact Kili was their little nephew to everyone who was interested.

Bombur was playing with the little boy when Bofur walked into the room with Kili's boots. 'Laddie, we need to put on your boots. We're about to leave.'

Kili got up and walked up to his dad. Bofur lifted him up and sat him down on the table. Bifur was making weird faces behind Bofur, making Kili giggle. And every time Bofur turned around, Bifur immediately stopped, making Kili giggle even more. After a lot of struggles and giggles, they were ready to go. Bombur lifted Kili on his shoulders and together with Bifur and Bofur, the company walked to the big field just outside Dale.

The big tree in the middle of the field was lighted up by Dis. She had put little lights in the tree to get everyone in a more festive spirit. Unfortunately, one of the lights had broken because Fili had stepped on it. It didn't matter, the lights were working perfectly fine and Dis seemed happy.

Thorin was standing next to the tree, talking to Balin and Dwalin. Dis stood behind him, adjusting Fili's coat and telling him not to disturb anyone.

The company walked onto the field and Bombur lifted Kili off his shoulders.

Kili left Bombur to cling himself to his dad. Bofur understood the message and wrapped one arm around Kili's shoulders.

It was quite crowded and Bofur did his best to not lose Kili in the crowd. Bombur and Bifur were fortunately doing the same. They walked up to the little group at the tree and greeted them.

'How pleasant to see you all made it! Hang on, where is the little one?' Dwalin said, a bit confused not seeing Kili.

At 'little one', Fili left his mother and got to the others.

Thorin grinned a bit and looked up at Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, waiting for an answer.

Bofur looked behind him and gently pushed Kili forward: 'No need to hide, little one. They are all friends.' Balin looked down at him and smiled: 'Hello, I'm happy to see you here.' Kili smiled and hid a bit in his dad's tunic. Bofur smiled and ruffled his hair.

Dwalin took Bombur and Bifur under his wing, leaving Balin, Thorin, Bofur and Dis behind. Fili walked up to Kili: 'Do you want to go and play?' Kili looked up at Bofur. 'Go on, go and play.' Bofur said and Kili ran away with Fili.

'You did an excellent job, Dis.' Bofur complimented, watching as Kili and Fili were chasing imaginary orcs. Dis smiled: 'Thanks, master Bofur. I tried my best to make it as good as possible. Knowing my brother it always needs to be perfect.' Thorin rolled his eyes and Dis took off to talk to some female dwarfs.

'Kili has grown since the last time I saw him.' Balin said, who didn't see Kili as much as he liked to. Bofur smiled at him: 'He sure did. The lad is growing to be a real teenager soon.' 'Well, soon I wouldn't call it. He's still a baby basically.' Thorin said, watching his nephew carefully playing with Kili. 'He's my baby, for sure. But in my eyes he's growing too fast. Where is the time I could still hold him in my arms, wrapped in a blanket?'

'You still have time to enjoy him being so little. Fili has just gotten out of it and he is being rebellious, you don't want to know.' Thorin said, sighing. Balin laughed. The old man was like a grandfather to Fili and therefore more or less a babysitter for him when neither Thorin and Dis could keep an eye on him. Fili had tried a lot of pranks on Balin before trying them on Thorin, so he knew where Thorin was coming from.

'Kili hasn't done anything like that to me. But I'm afraid he will do that soon, knowing Bifur.' Bofur said. The men laughed and continued talking while keeping an eye on the little ones.

It seemed highly necessary because not so short after the men had sat down, Balin saw Kili laying on the ground with Fili sitting next to him, concern and fear all over his face. Bofur jumped up and rushed over to the two boys. Thorin sighed and ran after him.

'It wasn't my fault! I did not hurt Kili! Or at least I didn't mean to!' Fili exclaimed once he saw his uncle and Bofur rushing over to them. Kili was crying and trying to get up. 'No one said you did anything, my dear nephew. What happened?' Thorin asked while Bofur picked up Kili. Bofur kissed him on his forehead when he saw the tears running down the face. 'We were playing and Kili suddenly tripped!' Fili explained, rushing up to Bofur to check on Kili.

Kili was still crying and Bofur gave him a big hug: 'Where are you hurt, little one?' 'M-My knee!' Kili sobbed and hid his face in Bofur's neck. Bofur sat Kili back on the ground and inspected the little wound on Kili's knee. 'Oh little one, shall we go and cover it?' Bofur picked him up again after Kili nodded at him.

'I'm sorry, Kili!' Fili cried out. 'Fili, you don't need to feel guilty. You did not do anything. Do you want to come and help me taking care of Kili's wound?' Bofur asked, looking at Fili. He nodded immediately and followed Bofur while constantly checking on Kili. Thorin shook his head and walked back to Balin.

Dis had joined the man in the meantime and looked up at Thorin: 'What's going on?' 'Kili tripped and your son feels guilty.' Thorin said, sitting down again.

Balin smiled and Dis sighed: 'Fili feels guilty for everything that happens. Poor boy can't even sleep because of that. Last night, Fili felt guilty for a bird that flew into our window. He was certain it was his mistake.'

Thorin grinned and sighed: 'I will make sure he won't feel guilty once this is over, alright? He will sleep tonight.' 'I better hope so. I will go check on Kili, maybe Bofur needs my help.'

Bombur and Bifur happened to see Kili falling and immediately fell back into protection mode. Bofur was fast to get to his son and before they could do anything, Bofur had taken Kili with him to take care of him. The two dwarfs had to wait for them to get back. And once they did, they rushed over to Kili and decided to keep him and Fili company for the rest of the night.

* * *

The night did not take long for the two dwarflings. Kili and Fili got tired and had to be brought to bed. Bombur and Bifur decided to stay for a little longer and Bofur took off to bring Kili to bed. Dis did the same and Thorin obviously had to stay. The three men all gave their kin a kiss on the forehead and waved at them as they took off.

Being the gentleman as ever, Bofur walked Dis home. Just to make sure.

Kili and Fili said goodnight to each other and Kili even gave Fili a hug to let him know it wasn't his fault that his knee hurt. Bofur smiled at him and picked him up again. Kili lay his head on his shoulder, showing he was tired.

Bofur and Dis said goodnight and Bofur carried Kili home.

**I hope you all enjoyed this:) If you did, please review! It would help a lot so thanks for everyone who does! xx**


End file.
